


Life

by denimcharlie



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie
Summary: Seven years is a long time.Follow The Gang every 7 years7-14-21-28-35-42





	1. Seven

  
Being seven years old is usually the highlight of any child’s life.  
You basically get to do what you want and can be excused because you're a kid, this was the case for Dennis and Dee Reynolds, wealthy parents Frank and Barbara couldn’t care less what their twins were up to.  
Mac and Charlie had a harder start to life, but, they had each other.  
Charlie’s mother, Bonnie, was to put it lightly, a whore.  
Charlie didn’t know who his father was, but it could have been any of the men that entered his home.  
Mac’s parents on the other hand were just bad parents, his mother could not give a rats ass what her seven year old son was doing or where he was.  
His father, Luther was incarcerated, he had been put in and out of prison for most of Mac’s life, he wasn’t sure what prison he was in or why he was there.  
Charlie was on his way to being addicted to solvent abuse after being given a pot of glue from one of his mother’s male ‘friends’.  
He was in Special Ed after he’d been diagnosed with dyslexia, but Mac was always by the smaller boys side.  
Both sets of kids often found themselves in someone’s basement. Dennis and Dee would be in the one in their oversized house as it was one of the few places their parents never went.  
Mac and Charlie would sit in Mac’s basement one week, Charlie’s the next, often watching cartoons.

Neither pair of the kids could wait until they got older,  
Once they had passed age ten they were basically on their way to adulthood.


	2. Fourteen

Dee, Dennis, Charlie and Mac, all started the same high school at the same time.  
The first time Dennis met either Mac or Charlie was when he had heard there was someone by the name of ‘Ronnie the Rat’ that would sell him weed under the bleachers, so he went and brought his weed.  
He went back everyday after that, he met Charlie on the 6th day, the same day Dee got her scoliosis brace, so she decided to tag along and get high too.  
The Aluminium Monster, The Golden God, Ronnie the Rat and Dirtgrub were unlikely friends.  
They were now fourteen and would spend all their spare time getting high in Mac’s basement.  
One Saturday Dee had taken Charlie to buy some new clothes because all she saw him wear was the same t-shirt day in day out.  
Mac told Dennis he had a date with a girl from another school but had never kissed anyone so Dennis stated that he would educate him, but after a rather frustrating hour Dennis leant in a kissed Mac.   
Charlie was the only one of the gang that thought sex was gross, at fourteen sex was being taught and learnt about, it was a hot social topic, the older kids that were having sex were the cool ones.   
No-one wanted to have sex with anyone in the gang, which in the high school social hierarchy just pushed them further down than they already were.


	3. Twenty-One

_Dennis and Dee were due home from Penn State any day now._

_Charlie was more than excited, he was like a puppy bounding off of all the furniture in Mac’s basement._

_Whereas Mac was happy they were coming back, but he felt a little sad, not only was his and Charlie dynamic going to be messed up, but a few months ago he had gone to visit Dennis, who had kicked Mac out when his latest D.E.N.N.I.S system victim had come to his dorm room, Mac had ended up spending the night in some bar._

_Mac didn’t love Dennis, he was straight, he liked big boobs and pretty faces, but still something about Dennis made him feel differently, say, from the way he felt about Charlie._

_Dee had failed her Psychology major, whereas Dennis being the smart ass he was he had passed his Psych minor, which Charlie had heard he never shut up about._

_two weeks later, there the gang were, sat around in Mac’s basement, smoking weed and drinking just like the old days._

_Charlie was passed out on the beat up couch, dee was blasted drunk and watching some cartoon on the tiny tv in the corner of the basement when Dennis told Mac he had missed him and that he was his best friend._

_Mac felt a wave of relief wash over him, Dennis had missed him._

_Mac didn’t love Dennis, he liked girls._


	4. Twenty-Eight

Charlie and Dee were twenty eight when they first made out, in the back office of the bar they had brought a few years ago, well the bar Mac, Dennis and Charlie had brought.  
Charlie loved Dee and the Waitress but he also loved Mac and Dennis too. Charlie just loved everyone, even the cats outside his apartment.  
Twenty Eight was a scary number for Dennis, he was getting older, although to himself he thought he looked perfect, he was The Golden God, but he had started to realise that maybe not everyone else thought that.  
Dee was trying to be an actress at twenty eight, she would go to auditions all week but she never got a call back and she had to pay her rent some how, so Charlie had somehow managed to get her a job at the bar, she didn’t get paid a lot, but she saved, she took performing arts classes where she met Artemis, her only female friend ever.  
Mac was doing good, he got a couple tattoos, he started trying to have a relationship with his father, who was back in prison, Living with Dennis was sweet but admittedly had it’s flaws, like whenever Dennis would bring a girl home or when Dennis would stay out all night, Mac worried that was all.  
The gang had got into various shenanigans, like the one time they made a terrorist video to stop some guy tearing down the bar, that failed spectacularly.  
The bar was doing okay, there was a brief time it had turned into a gay bar and it had a rat problem but Charlie dealt with them so Mac didn’t worry about that too much.


	5. Thirty-Five

Mac and Dennis still lived together, which they both enjoyed a lot more now, except for Dennis’ brief marriage to Maureen Ponderosa, no-one really liked that situation, not even Dennis, so when they divorced, Mac was back in with Dennis and away from Dee, which he was happy about.  
Dee’s acting career had not taken off and Charlie was there too support her as usual, ever since Mac and Dennis moved in together, Charlie had felt like he had lost his best friend, so he spent more time with Dee, or trying to be with the Waitress, she never wanted to be around him which he didn't quite understand but he loved her so whatever.  
Mac and Dennis had become a lot closer and Mac had secretly started to accept his sexuality, he knew he loved Dennis but still a part of him was convinced that he just loved him like Charlie loved everyone.  
Dee had a string of lovers in the last seven years, but her greatest accomplishment she thought, was being the surrogate mother for Carmen and her husband, the guys only paid attention because she told them it was one of theirs, for a moment in time, they all warmed to the idea of having a baby in the group.  
But the baby was not for them, which thinking about it was probably for the best as they could still be found in various places drinking or getting high.


	6. Forty-Two

Forty-two was a big year for the gang.

Mac had spent years denying his sexuality, he had been adamant he was straight. He wasn’t.

He originally came out on the christian cruise when he was questioning his faith, but then ‘went back’ in the closet as soon as he believed in god again, but a few weeks later he realised that he could be out and still be a man with faith.

Dennis had progressed a whole lot since being diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder, he had started taking meds and had finally admitted to having ‘big feelings’ secretly a lot of those feelings were for Mac.

Dee, Mac and Dennis had lost a bet last year and had to sleep in the same bed with an old man, which wasn’t ideal for anyone.

Charlie had finally gotten to sleep with the waitress, which turns out, he didn’t enjoy it all that much which confused him slightly because he loved her, or so he thought.

Dee had found some level of intermediate fame after a ‘successful’ string of stand up shows.

Although the gang were all now in their forties, they still found the time to hang out in the bar and get drunk and high.

But they were with friends, which is what really mattered. 

The Aluminium Monster, The Golden God, Ronnie the Rat and Dirtgrub were unlikely friends, but they made perfect sense together.


End file.
